Song Drabbles
by micky120
Summary: Random drabbles done with a song as inspiration. Main pairing IchiHitsu, Other pairings ByakuyaRenji and GrimmIchi. Next five to be added at a later date.


1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of them, and then post them.

Ok so I cheated and listened to the songs about six times. Five more to come soonish.

**Celine Dion - My heart will go on (IchiHitsu)**

Toshiro stood looking on at the scene before him. The wind blew the white haori around his ankles and the large sleeves fluttered to. He was staring too intently at the coffin to notice the looks from some of the spectators around it. As it was lowered into the ground a small tear fell from his teal eyes and he whispered "I'll find you again." As he turned and walked away snow started to fall from the sky upon the small town. And everyone in the town remembered that day, for it was the only time that snow had fallen in June.

**Breaking Benjamin – Breath (GrimmIchi)**

Swords clashed together sending sparks into the dust filled landscape. Ichigo jumped back and looked into the hard blue eyes of the man he loved. He saw no emotion in them, though he was not expecting to. He knew when he started there 'relationship' this day would come. Though a relationship implied a mutual like between two people which was not what they had, he knew he was the only one who had any feelings of love towards the other. As the sword came down again Ichigo blocked, however what happened next Ichigo would never have expected. Grimmjow caught hold of Ichigo's sword and pushed it into his body and as his body could move no more his lips met Ichigo's.

"I can't kill you." Another kiss. "I'll miss you, my love." Grimmjows body disappeared. Ichigo's shocked body fell and once his knees hit the dusty ground a heartbroken sob left his lips.

**Secondhand Serenade – Fall for you (ByakuyaRenji)**

Renji rolled over and stared towards Seireitei and sighed. He and Byakuya had had another argument. Renji wondered what was the point to there relationship anymore, the only part that still seemed to work was the sex part. In the beginning Renji was so happy; Byakuya seemed to love him like he said he did. Now everything was falling apart. It had gotten so bad Renji considered taking the captaincy offer. Being a captain however would mean that he would have so many responsibilities that there would be barely time to have a relationship let alone one with another captain. Renji sighed again as he felt Byakuya's reiatsu approaching. He was tempted to run but knew he wouldn't be able to out run his captain. Instead he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. He felt Byakuya stop and kneel beside him, he kept his breathing steady as his lover leaned over and kiss his lips softly.

"I'm sorry my love." Renji slowly opened his eyes as he felt Byakuya leave and noticed a small box upon his chest. Opening the box Renji gasped inside was a ring and a note saying 'Be mine forever my sweet.' Renji smiled, he knew the point now, he stayed for all the times he fell further in love.

**Three Days Grace – Time of dying (IchiHitsu)**

Hitsugaya sat on the window ledge staring at his orange haired lover as he held the coma patients hand. They made no sound as they both sat there, the only way you could tell that time hadn't stopped was by the rhythmic bleeping sound of the heart monitor. A nurse appeared in the door way and looked at Ichigo with a heavy heart.

"Sir visiting times are over." Ichigo did not look at the nurse as he silently stood and leaned over and kissed the patient on the lips.

"I'll be back tomorrow." His head tilted as he ran his hands through the snowy hair. "Wake up for me, please." Hitsugaya's heart broke as he saw the tears in his loves eyes as he walked out. As the nurse switched of the light and left the room he spoke.

"I will Ichi," He looked at the boy on the bed. "I promise." Hitsugaya closed his eyes as his heart continued to beat, making the monitor bleep.

**Kings of Leon – On Call (IchiHitsu)**

Ichigo groaned as his pager bleeped. Rolling over he looked at it, an emergency call and figures he's the closest while it's snowing and the ambulance is stuck in it. Ichigo growled as he crawled out of bed and threw on his clothes.

Hinamori screamed in pain again and Hitsugaya wondered when the ambulance would get here. Even with her protests like hell he'd let his oldest friend give birth with out any medical assistance. He may have trained at midwifery but he dropped out pretty quickly.

"Toshiro it hurts."

"The ambulance will be here soon." Hitsugaya looked towards his second eldest friend. "Matsumoto is the ambulance here yet?"  
"No Toshiro they say it's stuck in traffic. They've called the nearest midwife though so she should be here soon." Hitsugaya growled and Hinamori screamed again. After what seemed like a life time the doorbell went and Matsumoto answered it and got the shock of her live. Standing there in the snow was Hitsugaya's ex, Ichigo.

"Matsumoto?" Ichigo looked shocked for a minute and then composed himself. "I'm the midwife."

"You better come in then." She said as another scream came. Ichigo walked into the bedroom to find Hitsugaya sitting there. Hitsugaya's face paled and Ichigo faltered for a second before setting about calming Hinamori and praying the ambulance would arrive in time.

Hitsugaya sat in the waiting room cursing his luck. After twenty minutes of agony the ambulance arrived and Hinamori was taken to the hospital and her baby delivered safely. Her parents were livid for her deception and were pretty sure Hitsugaya was to blame, no matter how many times he told them he was gay. And to top it all off Matsumoto had gone off with some nurse leaving him waiting an hour for a taxi that was probably stuck. All he needed now was Ichigo appearing again.

"Hey." Hitsugaya hated his life. "How come you're still here?"

"I'm waiting for a taxi."  
"I'll give you a ride." Hitsugaya thought for a second his night couldn't get any worse why not? He might actually get home before dawn. And maybe something else? Dare he hope?

"Sure."


End file.
